


Сделай это!

by 92AlexM



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/92AlexM/pseuds/92AlexM
Summary: Небольшая предыстория Ника; как он встретил других выживших, а точнее, как Они его встретили.





	Сделай это!

-Ну? Я жду! -в слезах прокричала девушка, смотря прямо на мужчину. Он держал в дрожащих руках пистолет, не в силах сделать то, чего от него хотят.

Зараза стала распространяться примерно полтора месяца назад. Сначала рассказывали о том, что в Пенсильвании начало не хватать медицинской помощи, позже объявили, что несколько городов посажены на карантин. Начали появляться первые сообщения о случаях нападения заражённых на людей и первые жертвы. Вскоре после этого ввели чрезвычайное положение и стали пытаться сдержать вирус. Но тот, словно не желая останавливаться на одной только Пенсильвании, стал распространяться дальше, захватывая все бо́льшую территорию. Всего через неделю он уже добрался до Флориды и до Луизианы. Благодаря высокой влажности и теплу вирус мало того, что быстро распространился по южным штатам, так еще и мутировал постоянно. Из-за этого создать вакцину становилось почти невозможно.  
Стали появляться особые зараженные, против которых было сложнее сражаться. Одни были быстрее других, другие сильнее во много раз. Их не брало даже тяжелое оружие. И спустя всего три недели был отдан приказ о зачистке.  
Постепенно вирус начал захватывать и Джорджию. При первом же намеке на заражение больного увозили неизвестно куда. "В зону карантина," как они говорили.  
Но вышеупомянутые зоны очень быстро переполнялись, ходили слухи, что людей там просто убивали без разбору...  
Но эвакуации продолжались. Совсем недавно стало известно, что у каких-то людей есть врожденный иммунитет к вирусу, и даже к его мутациям. Но если они имели прямой контакт с зараженными, будь то укус или простая царапина, они становились носителями инфекции. Они были все еще собой, но им уже было запрещено контактировать с незараженными.

Мужчина, Ник, не мог ничего сделать. Она его жена. Он не может просто застрелить ее как подбитую собаку. То, о чем она говорит-ужасно. Но факт остаётся фактом. Ее укусил зараженный. Вирус быстро распространялся в ее теле. Кожа стала мертвенно-бледной, постепенно погасал блеск жизни в глазах. Она сильно исхудала. Постоянные вспышки агрессии. Он не мог отдать ее в те лагеря. Как только вскрылось, что она заражена он сразу забрал ее и увез куда подальше. Но долго они скрываться не могли. Совсем скоро их нашли.  
Сейчас они находились в каком-то отеле. С нижних этажей, улицы, были слышны крики и рёв зараженных и обычных, пока еще живых людей. Ник все еще держал пистолет, направленный в сторону женщины, которую он любил больше, чем себя. Он видел, как менялось ее тело. Короткие волосы побелели буквально вчера. Кончики пальцев стали черными и жесткими, словно от обморожения. Она умоляла его, чтобы он убил ее. Она не хотела становиться одной из них. Но он просто не мог. Не мог так просто забрать ее жизнь. Не мог вычеркнуть ее из своей жизни.  
На глаза стали наворачиваться непрошенные слезы, которые он быстро вытер рукавом пиджака.  
-Николас! Прекрати мять резину! Делай это! Я не хочу становиться ...такой, как они! -продолжала кричать девушка. Из ее уже почти серых, бесцветных глаз не текли слезы. Но на щеках остались успевшие подсохнуть разводы от туши.  
-Ни за что на всем чертовом свете! -он откинул пистолет в сторону,- Мы... Мы придумаем что-нибудь! И мы вылеч...  
Договорить он не успел, как девушка с криком накинулась на него, валя на пол. Ее лицо искажено яростью, она оскалила зубы. Как только она подняла руки, чтобы вонзить в его тело свои острые пальцы, раздался выстрел, а ее голова разлетелась на тысячи маленьких кусочков и брызг, большая часть которых нашли себе место на лежащим под телом мужчине.  
В состоянии шока он не сразу понял, что произошло. Как только он услышал грохот возле себя он сморгнул шок и посмотрел на тело своей жены. Бывшей жены.  
Голова отстрелена напрочь, из обрывков шеи вытекает густая и все еще теплая кровь. Тело легко подергивается в конвульсиях и, наконец, расслабляется.  
От увиденного Ник резко развернулся в другую сторону и его стошнило не до конца переваренной пищей.  
-Еще один выживший! -послышался чей-то голос со стороны двери,- Эй! Поднимайся!  
Все еще не отошедшего от шока мужчину быстро подняли на ноги и как можно скорее вывели из комнаты. В коридоре у него перед глазами пару раз щелкнули пальцами, приводя в чувство. Но в себя возвращаться особо не хотелось. Не после того, что он видел.  
-Что вы наделали... -вдруг спросил он. Голос не дрожал, как он ожидал, напротив, он был ровным и весьма спокойным. Медленно он поднял взгляд на того...тех, кто вытащил его из номера.  
Чернокожая женщина примерно лет тридцати, рослый мужчина с такой же темной кожей в фиолетово-желтой рубашке поло и молодой парень в бейсболке. И каждый из них смотрел на спасенного человека, словно он спросил, зачем нужно дышать. В руках у женщины был дробовик так что, очевидно, это она выстрелила.  
-Спасли тебя от зомби, очевидно же! -воодушевленно воскликнул парнишка.  
-Вы... Вы ничего не понимаете! Она не была зомби! Ее можно было спасти... -кажется, он и сам уже не верил в свои слова. Не было ведь ни единого сообщения об отступлении заразы. Тем более в ту последнюю секунду он просто напросто не узнал ее. Не узнал ее взгляд.  
-Теперь уже поздно кого-то спасать. Да и... -договорить девушка не успела, с улицы послышался звук вращающихся лопастей вертолета.  
-Поздно говоришь? Бежим, нас могут забрать! -снова воскликнул парень в кепке. Дружной компанией не знающих друг друга людей троица отправилась в сторону лестницы на крышу отеля. Ник секунду смотрел на тело своей мертвой жены, прошептав короткое "Прости," он наконец решил отправиться за выжившими.


End file.
